


A Woman's Prerogative

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p><p>Does what it says on the tin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ONLY way I'd change ANYTHING about the TVM. NB: Grace isn't the only "woman" in this little effort. :)

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Nono, thank YOU, Doctor."

Grace watched as the Doctor walked back to his TARDIS. She stared longingly after him. As he turned at the door to the TARDIS, she smiled and gave a small wave. He gave her a soft and, somewhat, sad smile and went inside. She remained on the walkway, staring as the TARDIS and the Doctor disappeared out of her life - presumably forever. She couldn't help but wonder if she HAD made the right decision. Well, it was too late now to change her mind. Still, she remained on the walkway, standing in the rain, reluctant to leave...

********

The Doctor got out from under the console, finished with his tinkering. "Sounds better. Right, where to next?" He closed his sonic screwdriver. As he collected a fresh cup of tea from the console's ledge and headed for his reading chair, he thought about Grace. He really wished she'd agreed to go with him. She'd handled their adventure quite well and he was quite sure she could handle the incredible assortment of adventures the universe would provide for them. Then, of course, he had simply enjoyed her company. They'd been good together. Still, she'd made her decision...

********

He'd just put his teacup and saucer on the side table and had just picked up "The Time Machine", hoping to finish it, when the TARDIS made the most annoying thudding, clunking sort of sound and everything stopped.

"Oh no. Not again!" He reluctantly put down the book and went over to see what was wrong THIS time. He'd not got to within a metre of the console, when the TARDIS started up again. He dashed over to the console, wondering what his old girl was playing at. "What are you up to, old girl, eh?" He looked at the destination indicator. It was blank. The TV scanner was also blank. The overhead scanner wouldn't open. The TARDIS seemed to have a surprise up her sleeve, so to speak. It appeared that all the Doctor could do was to wait. He didn't have to wait long. Seconds later, the TARDIS landed. The TARDIS opened the doors...

********

The Doctor stepped outside to the San Franciscan park where he'd left Grace. He grinned to see that she was STILL standing on the walkway, just as she'd been when he'd left, albeit, a little wetter, though. She grinned at him in surprise. "DOCTOR??"

He gave her a grin that put the New Year's fireworks to shame and said, "The TARDIS told me you're having second thoughts. Well?" Grace blushed, gave a little smile and nodded. His grin became even broader. She grinned back and skipped up to him. He gave her a hug, then beamed, "Come on, then!" He ushered her inside. "There's a universe calling!"

FIN


End file.
